


Morning Rays

by livx18 (Jensensational)



Series: BioShock Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: BioShock
Genre: After Rapture, Fluff, M/M, Post Rapture, What-If, atlas isn't fontaine in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/livx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years at the bottom of the ocean, Atlas had forgotten what the sun felt like. Had the sun always been so warm, so bright? It felt magnificent as he streamed in through the small window above the sink and gently hit the spot where Atlas sat. His enjoyment of the sun soon vanished when he heard Jack grumble bitterly next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rays

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill of mine for the prompt "Après the events in BioShock, Jack & Atlas reach topside and have to help each other readjust to life on the surface. Bonus points for angsttt."
> 
> The prompter wanted angst but I accidentally went the fluff route.
> 
> So enjoy! 
> 
> The original prompt can be found here: http://biokink.dreamwidth.org/635.html?thread=349819#cmt349819

After so many years at the bottom of the ocean, Atlas had forgotten what the sun felt like. Had the sun always been so warm, so bright? It felt magnificent as he streamed in through the small window above the sink and gently hit the spot where Atlas sat. His enjoyment of the sun soon vanished when he heard Jack grumble bitterly next to him. 

“Jack,” Jack frowned at the use of his first name, “stop bein’ so sour. You look like a shepherd whose herd ran off.”

“Don’t call me Jack.” Atlas sighed. So it was this again. 

“Well what do you wan’ me to call you? You get pissy whenev’r I call you Jack an’ you get extra testy whenev’r I call you boyo. So what do you wanna be known as?” Atlas asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

“I-I don’t know,” Jack said with a groan, slouching down in his seat. Atlas sighed again. Sometimes he forgot that though he looked around 26, Jack still behaved childish because he was biologically no more than 5.

“Listen, I know it’s been tough. I can’t imagine it’s easy learnin’ that everythin’ you thought you knew was a lie. I know bein’ back here, with nothin’ to go back to, has been hard on you. But gettin’ mad over your name isn’t goin’ to help much.” 

Jack frowned again but nodded as he reached forward and stole Atlas mug of coffee.

“Oi! That’s my coffee!”

“And this is my house. Your point?”

Atlas shook his head with a chuckle. The kid was quick and as he started getting more comfortable in his skin, he was becoming witty and sneaky. He had to admit the kid had grown on him.

“Alright take the damn coffee. See what I care.” Truth was he didn’t care. Jack took his coffee every morning, but it was worth it. Being on the surface, feeling the sun’s rays as he sat with good company. It all felt so perfect. He smiled as Jack spat the coffee out.

“Did you put sugar in this?”

“I wanted it sweet today.”

“Take your coffee back that’s disgusting.”


End file.
